A Spy's Wife
by ThePhantom'sApprentice
Summary: What is it like being married to a spy for the revolution? How do you hide secrets from the people you trust? Luna and Hercules discover that being a spy, is a lot harder than you think.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! So this is an idea that just came to me one day *cough cough* I was listing to Hamilton on repeat *cough cough*_

 _Anyway... I was thinking about Mulligan's_ _freestyle-rap-thingy, and I thought "WHAT IF A WOMEN HEARD THAT!"_

 _So this is what I think would happen..._

 **Luna's POV**

I spun into Hercules Mulligan's arms and laughed. Mulligan took my hands and began to dance. A smile spread across my face. I was spun into the awaiting arms of John Laurens. Who slipped his hands in mine. Lafayette took one of my hands and began to dance with me.

When Lafayette let go, I went to the bar and came back with drinks.

"For the three most _amazing_ gentlemen." I handed each of them a shot.

"To a lovely woman." Mulligan said raising his glass, the others followed.

I blushed and gave a slight curtsy. "Why, thank you Mr. Mulligan."

I walked over to the counter and untied my apron. My shift was over, I was free.

I bought myself a shot and walked back to the men.

"The monarchy needs to end," A man spoke up. He sat with Laurens, Lafayette, Mulligan, and Aaron Burr.

"Shut it Hamilton, someone might hear you!" Burr scolded.

"But-"

"End it." Burr continued.

"What do you think, Luna?" Mulligan asked me.

My cheeks heated up, "I'm going to have to go with Burr, on this one." I sat down in an empty chair, "sorry Mulligan, I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"lune, mon amie, this is Mr. Hamilton." Lafayette introduce the new man to me.

"Luna Bimier, pleasure to meet you."

"Alexander Hamilton," he kissed my hand.

Mulligan started banging out a beat on the table, John tapped along for a minute before freestyling.

"Yo I'm John Laurens in the place to be. Two pints of Sam Adams, but I'm working on three. Those red coats don't want it with me. 'cuz I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I'm free!" He pointed to Lafayette.

"Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette! The Lancelot of the revolutionary set! I came from afar just to say 'Bonsoir!' Tell the King 'Casse toi!' Who's the best? C'est moi!" I laughed.

"Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan. Up in it,lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said 'Come again?'" Mulligan's voice cracked into a high pitched squeak.

"ayyy" the rest of the men exclaimed.

"Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…" he smirked at me.

"Wow." Lafayette got out.

"No more sex!" John shook his finger at Mulligan, "pour me another brew son. Let's raise a couple more to the REVOLUTION!"

we all raised are glasses and drank.

"hey," I put down my glass, "Mulligan, do you like me?" I giggled as his face turned red.

"Ooo." Hamilton, Lafayette, and Laurens exchanged looks.

"Depends," he said smoothly, "do you like me?" the boys looked back and forth between me and him.

I tilted my head so that my hair covered my crimson face. "You didn't answer my question, sir."

His hand brushed away my hair, and cupped the back of my neck. He leaned forward, and before I knew it, we had kissed.

"Does that answer it?" he asked against my lips.

"Yes."

 _To be continued!_

 _Hi! I'm ThePhantom'sApprentice! I hoped you liked that chapter! And if you want to see more of my work on Hamilton-fictions I have another story about AngelBurr!_

 _(The title of the AngelBurr is "If I could change history" )_

 _ok, ill stop talking,_

 _love you all!_

 _ThePhantom'sApprentice_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sup!_

 _So a quick not about this chapter: FLIRTING_

 _ok, thats all,_

 _ENJOY!_

 **Hercules's POV**

"Does that answer it?" I asked on her lips.

"Yes."

I pulled back and smiled. I looked down at her hand and locked my fingers with hers.

"oh, get a room," Burr groaned, he walked out.

"Finally, I thought he would never leave." Hamilton flopped back in his chair .

"Another round?" Luna suggested getting up.

"Oui, Madame." Lafayette gave her his empty glass.

"Thank you, Ms Bimier." Hamilton handed his glass over.

"I will too." Laurens did the same.

"I'll help you." I jumped up and followed Luna.

"Why are you following me, sir?" She asked, not looking at me.

"I-um," I was at a loss of words.

"Can I make a guess?" She turned on her heal, "you want to ask me out." I stood there stunned, "am I right?"

"Would you- if I asked, would you say yes?" I was tripping over my words.

"I can't see why not." She said calmly.

"Then would you go on a date with me?"

She kissed my cheek, "of course."

I didn't dare move. I half wanted to jump up and shout… but the other half of me said to take it slow. Luna walked past me and I payed.

"Britten keeps shittin on us endlessly," Hamilton was ranting. "Essentially they tax us relentlessly, then king george turns around runs a spending spree. He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free, So there will be a revolution in this century. Enter me!"

"He say in parentheses," Luna noticed.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Hamilton asked confused.

"It's just that, you strike me as someone who would throw caution to the wind." She shrugged, "not avoid it."

"Interesting, why would you think that?" He asked her, leaning forward.

She smiled, "you were pleased when Mr Burr left."

Hamilton laughed, "I like the way you think."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Hamilton," Luna leaned on her hand and bowed her head.

"Are you flirting?" I asked her.

She looked at me, "I already have a date." she shrugged, "Why would I flirt?"

"Hold on," Laurens interrupted, "you just kissed him," he pointed to me, "and the 'flirted' with him," he stuck a finger out at Hamilton, "saying 'I already have a date,'" a smile spread across his face, "did Hercules ask you out on a date?"

"Possibly," she smirked at me.

"Good luck with him," Lafeyette laughed.

"Thanks alot, Laf," I rolled my eyes.

Luna grabbed my shirt and pulled me close, so that our lips touched. And I swear I saw Lafayette's mouth hang open.

 _Hey! so I need some help on the next chapter..._

 _it's either going to be Hercules's X Luna's wedding OR I go into their relationship_

 _Let me know what you think!_

 _Love,_

 _ThePhantom'sApprentice_


End file.
